Regular Simpsons
This is a series of episodes where Simpsons characters have their own episodes on regular show, starting with Crossover Craziness. Ever since then, Marge Simpson, along with Bart, Homer and Lisa, made an appearance on The Date, as one of Jeremy's captives, while the other being Mordecai, Homer rescues them both, and Lisa is held prisoner by Barranco. Homer and Marge Simpson made an appearance on The Boys' sleepover, which means the boys sleepover counts as a regular Simpsons episode. A year later on 28th & 29th December, a New Years episode, starring some of the characters, entitled The new year of Homer and Marge, aired. In 2016, the sequel, called Smash the fake, save the film, aired. It then had other episodes, like Bart of the hill and the unaired Meg and Lisa's cartoon show. On 2017, the character Nelson Muntz appeared in Richard's and Mitch's adventure, meaning the episode Richard's and Mitch's adventure counts as a Regular Simpsons episode. A planned terror tales of the park episode will air staring the family, and the episode will also air on the Simpsons, meaning that the episode also counts as a treehouse of horror episode. A follow up to the date, called The Date Part 2, aired as the 19th episode of Regular Simpsons. A song based on so dumb (Homer's Lament), called Such a slacker, was released to CDs and DVDs relating to regular show and the Simpsons, with the appearances of Marge Simpson, Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson and Krusty the clown. The episode Brian's war was Yeardly Smith's last voice act for Lisa Simpson before she took on the role of Selma Fanba, although Smith still voices Lisa on flashbacks on various episodes, Lisa's zombie version in The Rise of an zombie child and Lisa's ghost version on various episodes. When both regular show and the Simpsons get cancelled, they spun off the regular Simpsons episodes and made new ones. Due to the first season's success, co-creator Matt Groening officially renewed regular Simpsons for a second season. The series ended with How it all started as the final episode. By then, there were no more crossovers between Regular Show and The Simpsons, with only 3 seasons aired, with 43 originals and 28 new. However, the sequels for Bart's crude drawing short were produced and added to the revival of the Tracey Ullman show and a parody of the 1990 it's on FOX promo featuring the family at the end, called it's on CN, aired. The show had a retitled revival called Regular Simpsons Returned aired 3 years after the original series' cancelation. However, after just 25 episodes, Regular Simpsons Returned was cancelled. The show then had a second, and last, revival called Regular Simpsons:War for The Dimensions, which aired 5 years later. The franchise ended by after one original series and two revivals. However, a spinoff is in production, as it will be based on the Love Matic Grampa segment from 1997's The Simpsons Spin Off Showcase. However, Moe will be replaced with Rigby for the spin-off and the plot will follow Abraham Simpson guiding Rigby on Rigby's love life on Eileen. Episodes Season 1 #Crossover Craziness-1st #Mordecai gets robbed!-2nd #The Date-3rd #The Boys' sleepover-4th #The new year of Homer and Marge-5th #Smash the fake, save the film-6th #Bart of the hill-7th #Lisa's 10th birthday-8th #Lisa in the sky with musical-9th #Margie and Homer: the cute couple story-10th #Meg and Lisa's cartoon show-11th, unaired #Margepalooza-12th #Richard's and Mitch's adventure-13th #Bart be gone-14th #Weekend at Mordy's-18th #The Date Part 2-19th #Terror tales of the park VI/treehouse of horror XXVII-20th #Mordecai to the past-21st #Brian govmor-22nd #Peter and Brain-24th #Party Homer-25th #Rabba-26th #Lisa meat your maker-27th #Bart's brain-28th #Picking up Mary-29th #Mah Nuggets-30th #Rigby's gender switch-31st #Exit 4b-32nd #The adorable couple of Nelson and Lisa-34th #Ernie's past enemy-36th #Journey to the celler of old man bear-38th #The master of disguise-39th #A New Life For Stewie Griffin-40th #Crazy Lisa-41st #Brian gets jinxed-42nd #Brian's war-43rd, last one with Lisa Simpson appear in person Season 2 #Homer's Illness-1st #Brian's temp-2nd #Vinny's Job at the Park-3rd #The Rise of an zombie child-4th #Where are you?-5th #Where are you? Part 2-6th #Marge's journey-7th #Selma the fellow-8th #Dancer shift-9th #Sleeping Apples-10th #Singing in fallring lane-11th #Marge & Molly-12th # #Who kidnapped Mr. Griffin? (Part One)-14th #Who kidnapped Mr. Griffin? (Part Two)-15th #Homer the Brian-16th #El Misterioso Viaje De Marge-17th #Homer's Big Jump-18th #Goodbye Edna-19th #High Five Ghost be Gone-20th Season 3 #Tak's return-1st #Homer 3 death of time-2nd #Maggie's 4-3rd #Maggie's Scooter-4th #Hulked Out Heroes-5th #Nicole gets Pregnant-6th #Homer's Death-7th #How it all started-8th and final episode of the regular simpsons Season 4 (first revival) #New Pilot-1st #Voting for President-2nd #Easter Special-3rd #The energon mission-4th #The babysitter-5th #The Fall of Benson-6th #Dinobots vs Tina-7th #The stolen heart-8th #Robo Error Part 1-9th #Robo Error Part 2-10th #HugeHead's Revenge-11th #Mordecai VS thanksgiving-12th #The Island yellow-13th *Pops gets fat-14th *Packages from Planet Regular X-15th *Homer be gone-16th *Breaking-Up-17th *The Black Box-18th *Gumball's illness-19th #Nicole, Penny, and Carrie gets jealous-20th #Killer Robot-21st #Hectors revenge-22nd #Ernie's revengeance-23rd #Margaret haves kids-24th #The ultimate pepper-25th Season 5 (second revival) *Vacation at Dinobot island-1st *Santa's little Helper be gone-2nd *Homer's Bad Kiss-3rd *Under Attack-4th *Halloween special-5th *The three dark lords' birthday-6th *Gumball's diary-7th *Christmas special 2-8th *Rigby vs. The monorail-9th *Mordo's Illness-10th *Mordecai and Rigby's Adventure-11th *Homer's new brain-12th *Hector the Marge-13th *The fall of Bart-14th *Vacation at Yoshi's island-15th *The Sended Source-16th *Pops is Stupid-17th *Homer wants donut pie-18th *Homer vs Halloween-19th *Fry to my team-20th *Bender my Jake and Roger-21st *My Mord and homer-22nd *A trip to tokyo-23rd *Darwin and Rigby vs The Fat Ugly Homer-24th Season 6 #Homer's escape from adult captivity-2nd #Homer's 44th birthday-3rd *Maggie's pacifier escape-4th *And Then there were Few-5th Merchandising Songs *Such a slacker-1st *Margenstein-2nd *Happy birthday, Margie-3rd Movies #The Regular Simpsons movie-1st Specials #Regular Show: Mission Marvel-1st #The Simpson's celebrate regular show's 5 years with a clip show!!!!!!-2nd #A regular Simpsons special! OOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!-3rd #Packages from Planet Regular X-4th Shorts #Bart's crude drawing short-1st #Homer the Popeye-2nd #Raven defeats Rap-3rd Category:Crossovers Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network productions Category:Regular Simpsons Category:Sitcoms Category:Spin offs